Sun Among the Moonchild
by Thanatos Disraeli
Summary: I love the movie Sunshine, and love Capa even more. Enjoy!


Just another normal day as another non-unique high schooler, right? Just some average nobody meant to live life lonely and ostricized, right?

Psch. _Good one_, Deus thought to herself. Try being adopted with a weird name and disturbing eyes.

Deus walks alone, as par usual, to her next class, Typing 2, or as she liked to call it, Hell On Earth. She loathed it. Her teacher was a witch, she was quite convinced. Drills, drills, drills all day long on the same eight keys. That stupid bitch necer could say her name right, either, which made oral role call an especially excrutiating exercized every morning. Then she had the audacity to ask Deus to 'take out those disgusting colored contacts, no-one's eyes are purple'. Deus just glared at her, narrowing her 'disgusting' eyes, and replied coldly, 'I'm not wearing contacts. So sorry that my natural eye-color dipleases you.' Such was the first day of her senior year.

But thank bog that't the only class she has that she hates. The rest are with her favorite teacher and long-time crush, Capa. Not intentionally, of course, but because of budget cuts, teachers had to start doubling up on classes. Capa just happens to be teaching all of the science classes. Deus didn't find this out until she got her schedule, which she then freaked out about. She was only supposed to have him for AP Physics, and instead got him for everything else except Typing Hell. She guessed she could be called a science geek. Oh well.

She shrugged as she thought this, ignoring instruction from the evil computer wich. Deus counts the seconds until she can go to AP Physics, each tick of the clock an eternigy of agony, forever forcing her to wait for her heart's desire, selfishly keeping her in that evil room.

A new student breaks her reverie. She looks at him and blinks. "What?"

"Where's AP Physics? It;s my next class, and I need it to graduate for some odd reason."

Huh, Senior. Fantastic. She thought for a minute before answering him. "Just follow me. I have Capa next, too." Deus replied with a small smile.

"Capa? Why do you call him that?" The unnamed senior asked, perplexed. Deus thought about it.

"Have you ever seen the move 'Sunshine'?"

The senior looked at her weirdly. Deus sighed.

"Guess not. Go see it and you'll understand."

He shook his head. "Alrighty then."

Ahh. Physics. It there anything more divine? Of course, Deus practically lived in this classroom. The smells, the desks, the familiar faces. Fuck, how she loved Capa's room. Everytime she walked into his room, a wave of calm contentment flows over her. Deus swears Capa was sent to her direct from Wonderland. He was so beautiful. Ever since she began her life as student 6 years ago-shortly after she was adopted. It started out as tutoring; she was way to smart for the standard 7th grade science classes, so they put her in private tutoring, which Capa just happened to teach at the time. He always seemed to just..._know_ things. He always knew how she felt, what she thought, and the answers to her questions even before she asked them. He also always took a strange, intese interest in her, and Deus never understood why until last year, when things started to go downhill and change for her.

She started hearing voices in her head last hear. People thought she was going insane, turning into a 'mental'. Everyone she talked to wanted to have her commited. There was no-one there for her, ecvept for Capa. he listened to her when she called at three in the morning, normally crying. He listened as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. He busted his ass to keep her from being put into an institution.

Then, a few months after, she started to see people that weren't there as clear as fleshies. They would talk to her, tell her their life stories, then she'd look away for a split second, then back to where they stood, and they'd be gone. Of course, they all wanted to commit her, and again Capa saved her from the wolves, listened to her, talked to her.

That wasn't even the worst of it, though. Two months ago, her very appearance began to change dramatically. Her face became more defined, more gaunt, and her skin became deathly pale. Her ears became slightly elongated and pointed at the ends. Even her teeth became slightly more pointed and sharp as well, and Deus thanks Satan every day that she doesn't sparkle. But the most dramatic change was in her eyes.

Originally dark green, they morphed into some muddy, awful color that Deus couldn't even name. They stayed like that for a solid two weeks before they finally cleared up to the deep purple they are now, but with a twist; her entire eye is the same irridecent purple, not just her irises. The entire thing' pupil, iris, whites, all of it. She's not ashamed to look up at people and see them staring at her, save for Capa.

This was when her surrogate parents began to disown her. They began to hate this...this..._thing_ she's turned in to. They hate the way she now always just _knows_, well, _everything_, and the way she can see and talk to dead people. They ignore her, they reject her, and damn her very exsistence, and hate the fact that they adopted her instead of the football-star son the really wanted. She was a pity adoption.

So she turned to Capa. Why lie about it? Deus loved him, and wants nothing more than to be his than anything else. He knew it, too. But she denies her love for him because she knows she can never have him. But she will always feel for him.

After she told him of this ordeal, he kept her after class one day, and told her about her changes. He told Deus that she's a psychic, and a powerful one at that. Her changes are both mysterious and beautiful, and he's honored to be in her presence. She didn't believe him, and Capa told her that he was one too, but he can only sense other psychics, feel their thoughts and emotions, and can speak through a low level of telepathy. That's when it clicked for Deus. That's why Capa takes so much interest in her. _She is just like him_, or relatively so. After this startling revelation, Deus respected and loved Capa more than ever, hung onto his every word as if he was Jesus, followed him around like the Greatful Dead, loved hime like Juliette loved Romeo, as much as she despises that play.

He taught her to fear not that which norms cannot percieve, to use her gifts boldly and proudly, to hone them and master over them as much as possible, and that compassion is the most powerful weapon she could ever hope to weild. Just what she was weilding it against, Deus had no idea.

As if it wasn't hard enough to make friends in high school, to join a clique, to be a somebody, to feel accepted, but to be a mind-reader too? And to top it off, you look like something out of a Stephen King novel. When you put this all together, it's a fucking social nightmare. But none of that seems to matter when Deus is near Capa. Even his very presence-no-the very thought of him, brought her peace of mind, not to mention the most sensual flow of warmth and emotion in her most secret places. In the deepest, darkest, most secluded part of her mind that even Capa cannot access, Deus is his slave. Not a slave of labor, but one of the erotic, skilled in the art of lust, educated in the ways of desire, a true mistress of the night.

But who was she kidding? She is the most virginal, sexually innocent, secually frustrated person she knows of, all of her knowledge of the act coming from what she's read in Stephen King books (again with the King...yeah she's a fan) and the brief glimpses she's gotten from the perverted minds of the boys around her (yeah she's one to talk...). Whatever it is that she thinks of as sex in her mind, she's quite good at it in these dark places in her mind.

She walks through the threshold of Capa's room, forgetting about the lost noob, and is instantly relieved of all of her stresses from Hell, er, Typing. here eyes immediatly go to his desk, a force of habit, and sees him standing there in front of the blackboard, behind the black-slate experiment table with the gas heads that served as his main desk, shuffling his notes and books. He looks up at her, and smiles his soft, knowing smile. Deus touches the deep, dark, calm blue waters of his eyes with her own irridescent ultra-violet orbs, and sends him a thought-hug. He returns it gently. Capa knows all too well that Deus would tackle him and rest her head on his shoulder, burying her face affectionately into the hollow of his neck-and he has let her before-but for now a thought-hug will have to do. She wishes to kiss those full lips in greeting, but sits down in her usual seat right smack in front of where he stands, takes a deep breath, and feels all too content. All things are right in the world now.

As she talks to Capa through their special link-through which they share mostly emotion-Deus is poked by a rather rude hand. Her head explodes with the feeliong of annoyance and abandonment that didn't belong to her, making her head ache with burning pain, and her eyes tear up so she couldn't see. She heard Capa laugh softly as he sent her soothing waves of calm while blocking the alien flash of emotion from her mind.

She regains her sight back, and turns to face the mental assailant. Of course, it was the forgotten lost senior, who is now the forgotten, lost, pissed-off, abandoned, annoyed senior.

"Hey bitch! I thought that you were going to help me find this place! But I think you-" he began, but stopped abruptly, when Deus touched his eyes with her own. He stared at her, mouth agate in dumbfounded horror.

Deus stared back with intensity, never flinching, never taking her eyes from his, pushing gently at the barrier Capa put up so she could taste the boy's emotions. She found fear, anxiety, and confusion. Very gray-brown emotions, tinged with a spackling of yellow.

"What?" she asks him, totally calm.

He hesitates. "I don't like your eyes. They're ugly and weird. Don't ever talk to me again. There's something very wrong with you. What that is, I have no idea, but something is different about you. YOU'RE A FREAK!" He yelled, out of fear than anything else.

"Did you say that out of fear of a superior being, or because you don't understand the truth of the world that your eyes are bearing to you?" Capa said softly from behind the boy. he didn't notice Capa sneaking up behind him. Deus looked into his azure eyes, thinking the words 'ninja' and 'skillz' at him.

The boy jumped about a foot at his voice, turned, and looked at him, both stunned and startled. Capa looked back, seemingly calm, but Deus could feel the waves of anger flowing out of him. Fuck, he has a good poker face.

He blinked. "Well, Brantly? We're all waiting. Enlighten us."

The boy got pissed again. "How the fuck do you know my name, you faggot cocksucker? I strongly suggest you take this opportunity to back the fuck up before I fuck you up."

Capa made no acknowledgement of what Brantly said, and kept on looking him in the eye cooly. Deus was very fammiliar with this look; he only did it when he was trying to make sense of your mind.

"The hell you lookin' at, femmboy? Huh? You wanna kiss me? Suck my dick? STEP THE FUCK BACK!" He yelled again.

Capa nodded and 'hmm-ed' thoughtfully. "That will be quite enough fromyou, Brantly. Now find a place to plant your ass before I plant my foot in it."

Brantly started at him dumbly. Deus tried her best to stifle a laugh. "Yes, as a high school teacher, I can say that. I will NOT have you insulting my students, especially not im my classroom. Now sit down somewhere, or go to detention. I will NOT tolerate behavior like that."

Brantly looked from Capa's face, now showing signs of anger, to Deus' eyes, grimaced, then back to Capa.

"Fuck this." He said, rolling his eyes. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and walked out, leaving Capa and Deus alone for the next three minutes. He went to close the door behind Brantly, and Deus leaned against his desk, chest back, hips pushed forward. She was enjoying the stretch on her tummy.

She closed her eyes for a second, exhaled all of her stress in one breath, and tried to regain the energy the emotional battering sapped. As she slipped ever so slightly into the darkness of almost-sleep, Capa's hand was suddenly caressing her cheek, gently, softly, affectionately. She jumped at the unexpected contact, trying to keep her cheeks from flushing red, and failed. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked up into his eyes; he stood at least seven inches taller than her.

His face was inches from her own, his eyes soft, his emotions loving. "I'm truely sorry about that, my darling. I wish I could do more to those people, but legally, I'm not supposed to, no matter if I leave a mark or not."

He smiled at her, and she tried to return the smile, but looked down at the floor when she did, trying to fight the desire welling inside her chest. After the akward smile, she looked back up at his face, cheeks now fully scarlet with want.

He was no longer looking at her, but instead at the clock behind her above the projector board, then at the door, trying to read the people in the hall. After several uncertain seconds, he moved swiftly, again suprising the hell out of Deus. His hands went from her cheek and his pocket and quickly wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, their hips snapping together lightly. Her arms find their own way around his neck without her permission, and her fingers thread their way into his soft, sliky, straight, longish hair, that curled up ever so slightly at the ends near the middle of his neck.

He held her tighter, letting a wave of his warm affection-at this point, it felt more like hot, intense desire-flow into her own cache of emotions, and places his forehead on hers, eues closed, his breathing heavy. Deus' breath gets caught again, the rest of her now shivering. Capa has never doen anything like this before; it's the most contact they've ever had at once. Her eyes closed for a second, then opened again when the light pressure of his forehead left her.

She looked up at him, but he wasn't meeting her eyes' he looked up at the clock again, and then at the door. Deus realized that she could feel every contour of his lower body against her through Capa's loose-fitting sweatpants. She blushed when she also realized that their thought-channels were now wide open, and there was a good chance he heard that.

Satisfied that no one would bother them, Capa turned to face her again, this time bringing his right hand ffrom his waist and placing it in the hollow on the side of her throat between her neck and shoulder. His touch was gentle, caressing. Full of affection.

Before Deus had time to react, Capa brought his lips to hers. He broke the kiss afer a few seconds to give Deus time to gather herself and relax, then met her eyes briefly to gether herself and relax, then met her lips again. This time Deus responded, ready for his kiss, and parted them ever so slightly to which Deus equaled. he forced her lips open wider, then slipped his tongue between them to meet her own. She pushed into him harder, loving how sweet Capa tasted.

The hand on Deus' neck went back down to her waist, while the other one went up her shirt, under her bra, and squeezed her breast gently, finding her nipple, and rolled it gently with practiced fingers.

Deus' left leg went up, her thigh resting on her thin hip, upon which he slid his right hand, stopping on her tight, denim-clad ass to lift her and place her on his desk, pressing his ever-hardening bulge against her most secret place, never once breaking the kiss. Deus opened her entire mind to Capa-something she's never done before-and let the white-hot flush of need and lust flow from her to him.

He felt her flow, and broke the kiss only to run his lips down her cheek to her neck, nd began to suck on it gently, occasionally biting her gently, pulsing his hips into her slowly as he did so.

Deus moans quietly, breathing hard now, loving the intense pleasure Capa was bringing her, keeping one hand firmly interwoven in his hair, she slid the other down his toned chest, fingers rippling when they went over his abs, then rested on the waist of his sweats. She begins to run her hand down the front of them, then thought the better of it and slipped the hand into them, grabbing Capa's rock-solid cock, causing him to arch his back and give her a solid bite, sinking his perfect teeth into the pale flesh of her neck. Deus was both startled and interigued by how smooth and thick it was, so she explored it by pumping her hand slowly up and down it's lenght, paying special attention to the tip, where it formed a round arrowhead. She fingered it copiously, and found that the divut in the middle of it made the perfect slot for her first finger. She ran it back and forth over Capa's head, making him moan uncontrollably, his normally steady breathing heavy and fast.

Deus continued to jerk Capa off while his hand that held her waist went between her legs, and rested just on top of the denim. He felt around then found where her clit was, and started to stroke it, applying the slightest pressure. Deus' hips started to jerk involuntarily in unison with Capa's fingers, while she threw her head back, eyes sclosed. Capa found the absolute right spot to sqeeze, just at the lower portion of her clit, making her squeeze closed the hand holding his throbbing dick, and causing her to squeal out his name breathlessly. He winced a little, then continued to move his fingers down on the denim until they hovered ocer her opening. He brought the hand holding her breast to her head, forcing her to face him, brought their lips together again, and pushed on her opening with two fingers, driving them into her firmly. Even through the denim she could feel him penetrating her.

They stayed locked together like that until the 2-minute warning bell went off, when which Capa released his hold on Deus and gently pulled her hand out of his sweats. He kissed her forehead lightly, then drew back to look at her, smiling.

"I've never seen so much color in your face in all the years I've known you."

This made Deus blush harder, making Capa smile even wider.

"Be well, little one. It's about time you got exactly what you wanted once this lifetime. It just so happens that I want that same thing of you."

He kissed her lips again and walked to the back corner of the room, behind his computer desk. He opened the small fridge he kept there, and pulled an ice pack from the tiny freezer compartment within.

Deus was confused at first, but then realized his intentions when he put it down his sweats, making him shiver and wince slightly in pain, but id did succeed in making his throbbing bulge go down. He looked up at her and smiled devilishly while putting the ice pack back into the freezer.

She was still standing where Capa had left her, still blushing and too hot when people started to file into the classroom. Deus tried to move to her desk, but as she took the first step, she felt a seriously sticky, slippery wetness between her thighs. She stopped, eyes wide with suprise at this unexpected development, still as a statue, and remaind so until Capa pressed a pass into her hand after the final bell rang.

She thanked him, oblivious to the rest of the class staring at her-she was used to stares by now-and almost ran to the bathroom, getting many strange looks frome people who were supposed to be listening to Capa going over the homework. She found the bathroom easily enough, but there were people in it already, so she ran to the only bathroom gthag nobody ever used because it was outside, and in the farthest end of the parking lot from the school. Why it was there, nobody knew, but it was and she ran for it, trying her best to ignore the slippery wetness against her groin. The bathroom itself is very clean because it was rarely ever used, very out-of-the-way, and the stall doors and dividers go all the way to the floor. Total privacy.

Deus slams into the entrance, forces her way in, locks the door, then locks the stall closed to further conceal herself. She closes the lid of the toilet (yes, these toilets really had lids) and sits down on top of it, setting the pass on the floor and strips off her jeans simultaneously. She sits on the lid for a minute, taking in deep breaths to calm her heartbeat, noticing how freezing cold the porceline was on her bare ass-she was wearing a thong-as a thought came to her head; she kneeling in front of a very naked Capa.

With little hesitation, she peeled off her soaking wet thong, closed her eyes, and drew her tenative fingers across her smooth, wet, hard clit. She let out a whine of pleasure and drew her fingers faster, applying more pressure, then at the last moment, she slipped her first and second fingers into her opening until they pused on her vacume seal (as she like to think of it), forcing back a squeal of ecstasy.

Finished, she sat back for a moment to rest, now very sleepy, and promptly cleaned and washed up, putting on her respective clothes and all that jazz. Oh how she wished she could get dressed in front of Capa after he had finised ravaging her. This will have to do for now though.

Deus was about to leave the private bathroom when she felt a strange vibe; there was a dusturbance in the force. She froze in place, hand just inches away from the door handle, investigating the vibe, waiting. She focused on Capa's energy signature, calling to him, questioning the new flow she was feeling. Capa wasted no time answering her. He flashed her urgent signals, telling her danager was near and she needed to run as fast as she could to a safe place.

Deus was utterly confused and alarmed by this, knowing nothing that could freak Capa out like this. She followed his advice, swung the door open, and bolted out of the parking lot, not bothering to look behind her in case of pursuit. The thing was, though, she lived in the next city over, about eight miles west, and out the rate she was going it would be dark before she even reached the city limits of her place. She ran despite that dreaded fact.

It was indeed nightfall when she finally made it home, not that her parents cared. She stalked up to her driveway and saw several black cars and one black van with sattelite dishes on top of it. Deus stopped dead, them climbed silently over the fence to her back yard, sneaking into the shed where they kept all the crap that wouldn't fit in the baasement or garage. She pushed her conciousness out like Capa taught her and listened for any signs of danger. She caught small snatches of thought from men she didn't know, and the message was basically that they were here to take her away to Virginia so they could pick her brain.

Great. Deus was being followed by the CIA. She trembled with fear, trying to figure out exactly how she was going to get out of this, when the men's thoughts shifted from annoyed waiting to to instantaneous alarm. They had found her. Deus cowerd in a corner as they started to smash through the door. She heard her mom scream something, then her dad yelling, them two gunshots into an eerie silence.

Deus cried for her hateful parents, even as they still tried to knock down the door. When it finally burst open after several agonizing minutes. She screamed out in fury through her tears. The men threw a metal net over her, then wrenched her head up and forced a steel headband-thing on her that beeped every so often. Deus fought against them as they tried to drag her to the van, and attempted to throw her influence to them, but nothing happened. The halo-thinger was like a radar jammer. She screamed in frustration as the men laughed around her.

As the two men holding her laughed at her frustration, one of the armed men flanking them watched in horror as his arms lifted themselves to point the oozie he was holding at his face. He started to scream 'no, no' loudly, and 'make it stop make it stop' pathetically as his bohorts looked from him to her confusedly. As his screams of anguish became louder, his accomplices grew more anxious, frantically beating at the metal ring on Deus' head. His screams were promptly silenced by the rapid-fire of the hundred .50 caliber slugs of hot metal into the center of his face by his own hand, spraying Deus with gore. The men holder her freaked out as the other armed man flanking them on the oppisite side did the same. Deus immediatly burst into tears as the men holding her grabbed their heads in pain as their eyes burst out of their heads and blood ran out of all their holes.

She sank to her knees, face covered in tears and assorted gore from her would-be captors. She heard a rustilng in the bushes next to her garage, ans sprang to her knees, discarded oozie in hand. It was several agonizing seconds before the rusting creature made itself known; it was a very stressed-looking Capa. Deus fell to her knees again, dropping the oozie at ther side, weeping pathetically.

Capa ran to her, embracing her as he too fell on his knees.

"It's okay, it's okay," he cooed to her inbetween the kisses he desperatly planted all over Deus, "You're safe now. I'm here to protect you. I'll explain all of this later, but for now you come home with me and rest."

Capa practically lifted Deus into his arms, them carried her almost-limp form to his waiting car and sped off towards his private, secluded home three hours into the middle of the wilderness,

Deus came over herself and calmed down about an hour from Capa's house and had a sour stomach, so they stopped for food at some greasy-spoon place that didn't ask questions about her blood-splattered face & clothes. Deus was much quieter than usual, even her mind was decidedly silent. Capa could read nothing more from her than the blank sare sat into her features showed. He tried to send her gentle, soothing vibes, but she did nothing more than comment on how late it was, and continued to eat her vegan pancakes.

They finished their late dinner and drove the remaining miles in silence to Capa's domain.

"I need to take a shower, if that's alright with you." Deus said, now more relaxed and indicating her gore-covered face and hair.

Capa nodded. "I'll set out some clothes you can wear. Bring me your...soild ones and I'll throw them in the wash for you."

Deus smiled tiredly at him. This put Capa at ease. He smiled back at her and felt a trickle of affection flow from her mind.

Capa indicated a door. "This is my bedroom. You can get undressed in here. There is a bathroom in it. so you won't have to go far."

He opened the door and gestured for Deus to follow, and pointed at a closet-like door, his back to her.

"That's the bathroom. I'll set out some towels and soap for you."

He turned around and faced foreward again abruptly, having gotten an eyeful of a very topless, very sexy Deus, then promptly went to set up the bathroom for her. When he came back out, she was standing naked, holding her clothes out in front of her, looking at a painting of an autum landscape hanging over his nightstand. She noticed Capa, and turned to face him.

"Here are my yucky clothes." She said, embarrased and holding them out to him.

Capa took them gingerly int ohis arms, noticing that there was now nothing to cover her nudity and trying to hide his growing flush, only keeping contact with her violet eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Cool. I'll toss these in a bleach load for you, them come back and lay out something for you to sleep in."

She nodded and went towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, leaving it cracked ever-so-slightly.

It took Deus a good twenty minutes to wash the gore completely off her face and out of her hair, She savored the way the water felt; warmth cascading down her hair and over her swollen c-cup breasts. She almost couldn't get enough. The best part was the scent of the air and the objects around her; it was the scent of Capa. Deus swears that it is the scent of raw, passionate sex. She let the scented steam float around her invgorating her senses.

Deus got out, drying her hair first, then wrapping a the towel around her as she walked back into the bedroom where Capa was changing in his closet. She spotted the shirt he had laid out for her and slipped it on. It was just barely long enough to cover the top of her thighs. What a shame...

She sat on Capa's bed, running her fingers through the tangled, wet locks of her hair, wondering where he dissappeared to, when she felt the mattress behind her depress, a warm hand on her shoulder, and hot breath on her neck.

"Allow me to brush your hair, love. It will relax you." Capa whispered to her soothingly.

Deus smiled, then tension she'd been holding in her shoulders melting away at Capa's touch.

She opened the gates to her mind, letting emotion flow into Capa. She felt herself become more and more relaxed as Capa dragged the brush through her tangles, his other hand on her side, stroking her ribcadge. Deus let herself lean back into Capa and put her head on the hollow of his neck. He put down the brush and wrapped his arms around her thin waist and sighed.

She closed her eyes, wrapped her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck behind her head, and took in his scent; it was so much stronger from the source.

Suddenly Capa flipped Deus onto the bed, switching positions with her. He stood at the edge of the bed, she sitting down, her legs over the side, his hands still on her hips.

They locked eyes for a second before Capa crushed his lips to hers, spreading her legs and pressing his stiffening cock against her thighs. Deus felt an immediate rush of desire flow through her, and untied the loose knot on his sweatpants as he pulled off the shirt she just put on.

Deus never got a chance to finish taking off his pants, or his shirt for that matter before he started to simultaneously sucking on her neck and thrusting his fingers iner her now-very-slick opening. She almost screamed out, but bit into his shoulder instead, guiding his fingers to the perfect spot to stroke on her wet pussy.

Capa moved his lips down her chest, biting both her nipples then rolling them gently with his tongue, kissing down her stomach, then was on his knees before her spread legs. He looked up into her eyes, smiled, then started to lick her clit ever-so-gently, nipping her softly, then faster, making Deus moan loudly, her whole body shuddering with the feel of his tongue sliding over her slit like a pro. Just before she came, Capa stopped, then plunged his tongue into her, moving it back and forth quickly, making Deus scream, arching her back as orgasm overtook her. She clawed at the bedseets as Capa took in her flavor, enjoying the way he was making her feel.

He pulled away from her splayed legs, took off his shirt, and laid on top of her, both breathing heavily, the taste of her still on his lips. Capa realized that having her legs hanging over the side of the bed was not an optimum position of comfort for what he had in mind, so he moved her onto the bed completely, laying her head onto the pillows.

Deus locked eyes with Capa, suprised at this sudden turn of events, and gasped in suprise when she felt his stiffness against her slick thigh, fluid already dripping from it's tip, soaking through his sweats. He went for her neck again, this time gripping her soft flesh firmly with his teeth while Deus wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his face closer to her body.

Capa moved his hands down her waist, past her hips, then lighted them onto his own, pulling off his sweats and throwing them over the side of the bed. He repositioned himself between her legs and licked her neck one final time before pressing the tip of his penis into her slowly, letting her untouched body stretch and settle around him.

Deus gasped at the feeling of his cock penetrating her for the first time, shaking with anticipation and nervousness. She had no idea what to do. Capa locked eyes with her, his own bright blues filled with passion and heat like she had never seen before. His eyes closed lazily and he bit his lower lip as he pushed himself deeper into her, pausing for a moment when he felt her hymen against his tip. He lowered his torso against her to keep Deus steady and gain more leverage as he pulled back just a bit and thrust into her with force, breaking it and sliding his full length into her.

He rested on top of her as Deus jerked back, suddenly feeling intense pain and shock. She tried to push him away, frightened of what was to come next, but Capa held her down and kissed her passionatley, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. She relaxed a bit and he raised himself up again, pulling out a bit and thrusting back into her gently, loving how slick and tight she was, so smooth and untouched by none other than himself.


End file.
